Togashi Gaijutsu
Togashi Gaijutsu was a blind ise zumi and a master tattoo artist for almost half a century. He was the most skilled of all time, not even needing his eyes to draw. Way of the Dragon, p. 59 Birth Gaijutsu was born under bad omens, his blindness considered a curse by those who witnessed his birth. The witnesses to the birth were debating what to do with the baby when the Dragon Clan Champion at the time Togashi Nariako entered the room. Nariako stabbed his palm with his wakizashi, let the infant Gaijutsu drink his blood and spoke; "My power is yours." For only a moment, Gaijutsu could see Togashi, and then he was blind again. Artist Early on Gaijutsu showed great promise as an artist, with an uncanny skill for drawing and painting, his depictions seemingly coming to life and moving accross the canvasses. At his coming of age he was trusted with the secrets of tattooing, and the ise zumi of the Dragon Clan became his canvasses. The tattooes would drive men mad if they were not strong enough, and there were rumors that he would mix his blood with the ink. His tattoo's would also reflect some profound truth about it's recipients. When asked about his tattoos he would simply say that he brings out what has always been there. No-one ever seemed to question how, having never seen anything, he knows what his tattoo's should look like. Way of the Dragon, p. 60 Blood of Togashi The blood of Togashi was running through his veins, granting him visions in his head which made up for any sights our world could offer. He would rarely speak, and always look as if he was looking at something. Every now and again his face would contort as if overwhelmed by his thoughts. Way of the Dragon, pp. 59-60 Appearance Gaijutsu as an old man was completely hairless except for a white goatee on his chin. His body was covered in constantly changing tattoos, reflecting the perfect images in his mind. His hands were constantly stained with ink, and he would take great care in maintaining them. Seclusion Like his lord Togashi, Gaijutsu lived a life of seclusion. As opposed to his lord however, he never left Kyuden Togashi, and rarely left his personal chambers except for ceremonial occassions. He would make his own ink and needles, as he was taught by past masters. Gaijutsu lived for his work, and was deeply proud of all his creations. Death Following the death of Togashi on the Second Day of Thunder, Gaijutsu was among the Togashi held by Hitomi in Kyuden Hitomi (Formerly Kyuden Togashi). There Hitomi, who was in fact Gaijutsu's granddaughter, attempted to obtain the secrets of Togashi from Gaijutsu. Gaijutsu preferred to take his techniques to the grave with him. When he refused to pass the secret on to Hitomi, he was killed stubbed from the back Of Gaijutsu, by Ree Soesbee Enlightened Madness, Part One by Mirumoto Taki, who regreted the execution in the Gaijutsu's funeral while looking his bloody katana. Mirumoto Taki (Jade flavor) After Death Gaijutsu guided the Dragon after he died becoming a Shiryo. Gaijutsu no Shiryo (An Oni's Fury flavor) See Also * Togashi Gaijutsu/Meta * Togashi Gaijutsu/CW Meta External Links * Togashi Gaijutsu (Shadowlands) Category:Dragon Clan Members